A Not So Silent Night
by Marmel C.c
Summary: This could have been her first Christmas spent with Grissom but Sara discovers that she isn't his first priority after all, finally receiving something that shows her whose she is. Christmas fic by Marmel C.c. and Kegel. SaraGreg
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **We don't own CSI or any of it's characters.

**Summary: **This could have been her first Christmas spent with Grissom but Sara discovers that she isn't his first priority after all, finally receiving something that shows her whose she is. Christmas fic by Marmel C.c. and Kegel. SaraGreg

**Rating: **K+

**A/N**: This fic was very interesting and funny to write. We've been discussing it with Kegel for a while. Luckily the first chapter is ready. Hope you all like it, and even though we post it, Kegel has half the writer's rights P.

**A Not So Silent Night**

Pushing her front door open with one foot, Sara walked slowly into her apartment, carrying two heavy bags. It was the first time in years that she had gone shopping for Christmas stuff, since this was also the first Christmas that she was having an apparently good relationship with someone... in this case, Grissom.

She approached the counter in her kitchen, leaving the heavy bags on it, as she started to take the things away. She looked around her place, to get a visual idea of where she would put some of the Christmas decoration, but first of all, she needed to remember all the things she had bought.

She smiled to herself. Of course she did not even know if her boyfriend would appreciate all of that. Grissom still remained somewhat of an enigma, even to her, even now that they were a couple, he chose to not tell her everything. Sara could understand it to a degree, she was not the most open person herself, but still she sometimes wondered if that was right between two people who were supposed to love each other. But she didn't want to ruin her day by wondering if her relationship would last; now it was time for Christmas decoration... after all, that was the main reason for which she had taken the day off in the first place.

So she started putting a few decorations here and there, but not too much, she didn't want Grissom to think she was taking this too seriously. Thinking of Grissom… her phone was ringing in the living room, and Sara smiled to herself again, guessing it was him. She marched quickly to the phone and was soon confirmed right.

"Hey, Gris."

"Sara, can you come in, please?" she heard Grissom asking. "We're swamped here."

Sara bit on her lip. He was not even acknowledging that it was her day off. Not that it would have bothered her usually, but today…

"I'll be there," she said, sighing inwardly.

Even though she had said yes, Sara was starting to regret it as soon as she arrived at the lab. She went to look for Grissom, figuring he would tell her what he needed her to do. When she arrived at her boyfriend's office, she slowly walked in, not very surprised about finding Grissom alone with his thoughts.

"Hey," she said as she gave him a warm smile.

He simple looked at her, and smiled shyly, as Sara would excuse him silently, when he seemed not to really care about their meetings alone in the lab.

She sat down and looked around the office.

"Gris," she started the calmly, as Grissom lifted his head again. "I don't know if you consider Christmas as a Christian thing, but I have the day off on the 25th so maybe we could spend it together."

Her face was serious, she winked with her head slightly turned and her hair covering the corner of her right eye as she waited for Grissom to answer.

"I'm sorry Sara. I can drop by your place later, but I already promised to stay for the shift. The staff is very short and even at Christmas, we have something to investigate."

She smiled warmly at him, trying to hide the small sound of her heart crushing when she heard those words. She had known this was going to happen, her fighting against his other girlfriend, or even wife: his freaking work.

She knew she shouldn't be pressing him about this, but it was their first important celebration together, and she was not up to spend it alone as so many times before.

"Listen Griss...I don't want to push this too much, but I think you should at least think about it, and then tell me what you really want to do." Grissom looked up from a few papers that were on his desk, and slowly took off his glasses before answering.

"Sara, I'm not trying to be the bad guy here, I just want you to understand that I have my priorities, and Christmas, or any kind of celebration, is not among them. We talked about this a few times before, and I honestly don't think this is the best time to start a discussion about it. I have things to do so I'm going to ask you to please join Catherine on her case. She's in the layout room, working on the evidence."

After finishing his lecture, he put on his glasses once again, and got back to the files he was working on, pretending Sara wasn't in the room anymore.

She contained herself from saying anything else, knowing that she'd only receive a severe glance and another lecture from her boyfriend's bossy side.

She only stood up and made her way to the door, closing it a little louder than she would have liked to, but she was starting to have her main doubts about a few things.

She was disappointed and most of her earlier spirit was gone. She had been looking forward to that one day in the year that neither of them would spend at work, that they would spend celebrating together, at least pretending to be something family-like. Well, that idea she could forget now. And actually there did not even seem to be a point in her taking Christmas Eve off anymore. She was not inclined to spend it alone at home, poking listlessly through her Christmas dinner.

If she went to work, was at the lab, she could at least be with Grissom, maybe snatch a few festive moments in between. But right now she even doubted that she even wanted that still. Grissom's preference for work frustrated her, irritated her. It was surprising when you considered that her life consisted mostly out of her work as well, but maybe she had hoped that with the two finding together after all the long time, a new perspective would open for the both of them.

Sara fastened her steps somewhat angrily, hurrying to meet Catherine in the layout room.

While she was walking down the hall she saw Greg out of the corner of her eyes, striding through the lab, wearing a red-white Santa hat. At first she shook her head, before chuckling to herself. A few minutes later, Greg joined her in the layout room where Catherine had left her alone, the Santa hat still on his head.

She stared at him as she raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Santa," she smiled at him, her expression a little confused.

"Hey, how are you doing?" he answered cheerfully.

They stood there laughing for a few seconds until he took of the hat and put it on her head, making her frown.

"You look gorgeous," he said with a wide smile on his face. Sara smiled, still wondering if she should be irritated or laughing.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, first of, Kegel and us wish you a Merry Christmas : ) . Here we post the second chapter of this story, we hope you enjoy it, and in case you are not completely sure about what to ask Santa for this Christmas...Sandle is always an option, lol!. :D It's always funny to write this with Kegel, giggles.**

**Chapter 2**

Sara decided it was time to go home, even alone. It was Christmas Eve and even alone it was better than staying at the lab with a boyfriend who would not even wish her Merry Christmas since he was too much into his job.

Although she was still mad at Grissom for leaving her alone at Christmas, she went to his office before leaving.

"Hey, Griss, I'm on my way out, see you later," she said standing on the doorjamb, ready to go to the locker room.

He looked up from a report he was reading and nodded. Then he looked down once again and kept on reading.

"Merry Christmas to you, too," Sara said almost in a whisper, leaving Grissom alone with his work again.

She made her way to her place, driving calmly as she saw the houses lit up, and a lot of people welcoming relatives. After a short time she arrived at the apartment complex where she was living, and made her way to her place.

She entered, left the keys on the counter and made her way to her bedroom. She looked for some clothes and went to take a bath. It helped with her madness at Grissom, she felt like the hot water took everything with it, leaving her with the small spirit of Christmas she had.

While she was drying her hair the doorbell rang. Sara put down the towel, wrapping the bathing gown tighter around herself, hoping whoever it was would leave quickly again.

The bell had rung yet another time while she had been walking out of the bathroom but now everything was silent, when Sara was approaching her front door. She looked through the spy hole in the door, but was not able to see anyone outside.

She frowned suspiciously. Who would ring at her door and disappear then? Or pretended to be not there maybe? Sara opened the door a slit carefully and saw much to her surprise a big box standing outside. It had a label addressed to her on it. Sara frowned again. She did not really think that any mail would be delivered at this time of the night, even more so on Christmas Eve, and she could not remember having ordered anything urgently either.

She looked around in the house but did not see anybody, so she figured it was only the box and her. Not knowing what was in there, and not even able to estimate how heavy it would be, she decided to open it right there. Then she still could take it inside, if she even still wanted that.

She stared down at the box, trying to find out how to open it, noticing quickly that it was not even really closed, the lid only lying loosely on the top. She lifted it carefully, jumping back with a small shriek then, covering her mouth with both of her hands. She could not believe what was going on in front of her eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Sara," Greg said with a wide smile on his face, standing up from his crouched down position, still wearing another Santa hat and a red and green T-shirt with something written about Christmas as well, that Sara was not able to read.

"Oh my Gosh, Greg, thank you so much! You almost gave me a heart attack though...," she said between laughs, as she hugged him tightly, he was sweeter with her than even her boyfriend.

"It was my pleasure, anything to make you happy," he said embracing her back and holding something soft on his hand.

"This is for you," Greg said as he gave her a beautiful stuffed-Rudolph, with a big red bow around its neck.

"Aww, I love it, thanks again...you didn't have to do this." Sara took her gift with both hands, the smile never leaving her face. She held the stuffed-reindeer against her chest like it was the most special thing for her at the moment.

It was then that it came to Sara's mind that they were in front of her apartment door in the middle of the night, Greg still standing in the box with a Santa hat on his head, and she carrying a stuffed reindeer.

She laughed at the absurdness of all of that, barely able to look at Greg.

"So, what does this mean now?" she asked when she had calmed down a bit. "I got… you… for Christmas?" she questioned, lifting her eyebrows, the grin threatening to come back.

Greg grinned. "Yeah."

"So I can do with you what I want?"

"You having dirty thoughts, Ms Sidle?" Greg joked, frowning then when Sara's expression hung somewhere between a frown and a blush which he did not know if it was to attribute to the excitement or to embarrassment. "I'm sorry," he said quickly. "I know you and-,"

"It's alright, Greg," Sara returned, interrupting him. She smiled again broadly.

"You are my present, so I can make you enjoy the dinner I had actually planned for somebody else, can't it?" she smiled somewhat sadly.

"Of course."

Sara took his hand, pulling him into her apartment, Greg almost tripping when he climbed out of the box.

"Be careful," Sara said. She let him into the living room, vanishing into the kitchen then. She did not have the time anymore now for a huge dinner, but she was sure Greg would be satisfied with what she could offer. And actually, he had to be, he was her present after all, Sara thought giggling, laughing at herself then, wondering how much she had drunk, knowing that she had had nothing.

She could hear then music starting in the living room, remembering the CDs with Christmas songs she had left lying at her desk. Greg was obviously making himself comfortable.

It did not take long until she was sitting comfortably in the living room as well, both her and Greg already tucking into their meal.

Most of the meal passed silently. They talked a bit about work, and several cases, but none of them really wanted to get into that subject at Christmas Eve.

"Sara," Greg said, as she lifted her head and left the fork on the plate. He was staring at her, with a worried expression she had not seen before. "What happened between you and Grissom?"

She stared, remembering his earlier comment. How did he even know they were dating?

"Yeah, I know you are together," Greg admitted.. "But I accidentaly heard what Grissom said about you two spending Christmas together..."

"Yeah, that. I wanted to be with him alone once in the whole time we've been dating, but he obviously chose his job, that seems to be a better lover than I am," she said, finding the plate very interesting to stare at.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how he can prefer anything over you," Greg said, trying to look at her, but finding it pretty difficult as she kept staring at the same place.

"It's okay. I mean, somehow I should have expected that this could happen if we got together, but I was so blinded by the idea of finding the man of my life, that I didn't say or do anything about it." She seemed so sad, but angry at the same time, that Greg didn't really know what to do or say.

He was not thinking about being the cause of her break up with Grissom, though he would not really mind punching Grissom for making her suffer.

"You know I'm always here for you, Sara. Everything you need. You can count on m," he said, as he lifted up a little from the chair trying to see her face.

"Thanks Greg," her voice sounded full of pain, and her position was certainly not helping. She slowly lifted her head, and stared at Greg with watery eyes.

He took her hand in his and squeezed it. "If Grissom continues looking more at his bugs than at you... I mean if everything gets too much... you know I'm your friend."

"Thanks, Greg," Sara said again, smiling at him now.

"Just remember that," Greg added quietly, hoping she would do that no matter how diffcult things were.

"I will."

He smiled at her. "Merry Christmas to you, Sara."

She reached out, caressing his hair like she had done it after he had been beaten up. She drew him to her, kissing him then on his lips. It was more than she would give a friend, but Greg was more than that, and even if she could give it to him only once tonight, she had to. She knew that he loved her, even if he did not put it in words.

He pulled her more firmly to him, returning her kiss, before breaking off from her, a confused look in his eyes.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Greg."

He grinned boyishly, and she laughed at his expression.

"And thank you for the present."

**The End**

**A/N: Please, don't forget to leave a review, they'll make our Christmas sweeter ;).**

**Kegel & •Marmel♪**


End file.
